Ricotta Elmar
(Japanese)}}Ricotta Elmar is the Chief Researcher of the National Research School of Biscotti, despite being the same age as Shinku Name origin In line with the naming practice of the series, is named after a kind of . Appearance Rico is short, cute and looks quite young. She has long, orange hair, brown eyes, and pointy orange ears with a fluffy tail that wags when she gets excited. It is not known what species Rico is, but as she is from Biscotti it can be assumed she is a kind of canine - perhaps a dog breed or a fox. Rico wears a white, collared button-down shirt with a beige vest and red skirt. She wears a red ribbon tied under her collar, and a long white cape, as well as some brown shoes. Personality She is an extremely intelligent individual who is friendly at the same time, but her curiosity tends to get the better of her in various situations. She has a lot of friends in the Knights of Biscotti. She is working hard to solve Shinku's "problem", and is always intrigued by machinery that she does not know about and wants to analyze them. Tends to finish her sentences with "~de arimasu". She likes to be stroked. Rico has a love of sweet food; when Shinku suggests all girls do Rico protests that she also uses her brain a lot, which needs the energy. She is usually warm, friendly and bubbly in terms of personality, but is shown to be extremely upset over the four conditions needed for Shinku to return home and her inability to find a way to get around them in episode 12. As shown in episode 3, her tail wags heavily when she gets excited. History Rico has always been a child prodigy fascinated by engineering and technology; it is revealed in episode 3 that she built a working telecommunications system now used all over Flonyard when she was five. At some unknown point she became the Chief Researcher and Chief Engineer at the Biscotti National Research Academy. Throughout the Dog Days series Rico heads the Biscotti National Research Academy's project to research a way to send a summoned hero back, as well as developing her friendships with the other characters, including the hero Shinku himself. Relationships Rico is shown to be a very friendly person, and maintains good relations with everyone, especially the other Biscotti researchers. However, her notable relationships to other people include: *Millhiore F. Biscotti - princess and close friend *Yukikaze Panettone - close friend, the two are often shown teaming up together both in the series and in fanart: for example, their joined Profuse Hundred Blossom attack. *Shinku Izumi - grows more attached to him as she dedicates herself to figuring out a way of trying to send him home, to the point where she becomes extremely upset in episode 12 at the thought of him not being able to return to Flonyard. She might have a crush on Shinku Powers & Abilities EA1-Ricotta.png|Ricotta's emblem (Level 1) EA-Ricotta1.png|Ricotta's gunning attack EA-RicoYuki1.png|Rico&Yukki-style gunning: Profuse Hundred Blossom gt.png|rico in a conversation with Yukki and eclair Ricotta plays the role of gunner on battlefields by making use of tiny batteries and guns. Quotes Trivia *As a thank-you present in the final episode Shinku ended up giving her a four-colour ball point pen and some portable speakers, saying "I can't give you my mobile phone but I thought you might have fun taking these apart." An emotional Rico responds with "I'll never take them apart!" On the TVTropes Wild Mass Guessing page for Dog Days, one of the speculations was "Shinku will somehow send Ricotta cellphones if he gets back to Japan." Not far off the mark! *Her voice actress, Nana Mizuki, is well known for her powerful voice and being the first seiyuu to break into the mainstream Japanese music industry. *While (as mentioned above) Ricotta is a form of cheese, and a girly-sounding name, her preferred name, Rico, is a common boy's name in Spanish-speaking countries. So why does she go by a boy's name? Perhaps in Dog Days it is a reference to Rico the border collie, a dog noted for its intelligence - it would certainly be fitting for her! *While Rico's shirt is long-sleeved in the anime and in most official art, she has been shown in canonical artwork wearing a short-sleeved white shirt. References Image Gallery dog_days-12-ricotta-sad.jpg Snapshot20120723230205.jpg Gt.png ricotta_screenshot_by_umbreon_sama-d4klybj.png vvv (2).png 84133921.jpg 99aab4ce.jpg 99aab4ce.jpg 075b4a9f.jpg 503ddc1d.jpg 130296578180816120354_tv1302964890407.jpg 02896FEB-4A6B-4CD0-8CB7-2E5A62BB1640.png|Rico, Yuki and Sinko in the Crystal Forest S3 ep.5 Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Biscottians